Graceful Debacle
by Cleopatra Antoinette
Summary: A series of one-shots following my Smuggler, Captain Nola Kaelen and her favorite farmboy, Corso Riggs.


For my iPod shuffle challenge, for my Smuggler character, Captain Nola Kaelen. Here's how you do the shuffle challenge if you're interested:

1: Put your iPod on shuffle.

2. Write down the names of the first ten songs that come up, and don't skip. (If you want to do only five, you'll have to make the drabbles longer. General length is anywhere from 100-200 words long).

3. The songs should all have lyrics, but if you get a song that's just music, go by the general tone of it.

4. Using the overall point of the lyrics (i.e. broken heart), write a drabble on it using characters of your choice.

Now, enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Graceful Debacle<strong>

Walk On Water- Artist unknown due to it was from a burned CD from a friend.

Corso Riggs was fairly certain, as he looked at the peaceful sleeping face of his Captain laying with her head on his stomach, that he was in way over his head. Her hair, normally pulled back into a ponytail , was loose and free, and as he stroked it he marveled at how soft it was. She stretched her arms out suddenly, arching her back up which also pushed up her very _generous_ assets. He would have liked to say he didn't stare, but not only did he stare, but he gave them a very thorough inspection as well.

As his captain began to mewl and whimper under his touch, he decided that he would never have any problem serving under her ever again- figuratively and physically.

What's My Age Again?- Blink-182

Nola didn't like to think of herself as _greedy_, so to speak. It was just that she really liked stuff that sparkled. But it couldn't be denied, as she opened the lockbox full of big, bright, beautiful credits, that she giggled with delight in a way that could only be described as somewhat troubling.

Then the time when they broke into a safe that was filled with priceless artifacts and she screamed like a little girl and did a victory dance… that was something of a low-point. Nola supposed there was just nothing more to do but admit that she acted more like a five year old than her actual age.

Prison Wall- Solid Base

Nola glared at Corso, who stood unmovable in front of the door to her room, arms crossed and an uncharacteristically firm look on his face. "Nola," he said, his voice serious, "I am not letting you into this room to sleep until you go get that blaster shot wound looked at."

"Corso," she said slowly, "I am tired. I want to take a shower, change into pajamas, and then go to sleep."

He still didn't move, but stared at her with a thoughtful look on his face. "Tell you what," he said. "You go get the wound checked out, and I'll get the shower ready for you. And I'll give you company in it too."

Nola's mouth dropped open and stared at him for a moment. But when he didn't start laughing or act like he was joking, she ran off to the medbay, leaving Corso whistling cheerfully in her wake.

Online Songs- Blink-182

Corso absolutely, completely, and utterly hated how Nola was ashamed to talk about her past around him. She obviously felt like it was too awful for him to hear about it, but every attempt to convince her that he wouldn't care, that he would still feel the same way about her afterwards fell completely on deaf ears.

Finally, one day when he asked where the scar on her back came from and she turned away looking ashamed, he grabbed her face between his hands, moved her eyes meet his and said "When I was in the Corps, I shot my own foot because I couldn't handle a blaster properly." She cracked up and laughed until she cried, and then told him it was from a guy who had hid her on the back with the side of his vibro-blade.

After that, he would tell her one of his stories and she would share one of hers.

When All Is Said and Done- ABBA

Nola realizes, as she stares at a couple kids sharing saliva, that she's not as young as she thinks she is. Not to say that's she's old, of course- she hasn't even hit her thirties yet. She can't remember the last time she pulled some hot guy into a dark corner and got felt up, or convinced a guy to sneak off to a closet and have crazy, hot, drunk sex.

Of course, she thought to herself as Corso walked into the bathroom half-naked with a _look_ in his eyes, that there were definitely other perks. Such as being able to afford a weekend at a very nice resort with a heart-shaped hot-tub.

Cosmic Love- Florence and the Machine

There was one night when all the lights in the ship were out save for the smaller ones on the boards and walls to show that everything was functioning correctly and the chance of them suffocating in their sleep was nill. Corso hadn't been able to sleep, so he got up from his bunk and walked to the cockpit to waste some time checking systems.

Nola was there already sitting in the darkness. He could see the outline of her form, and he marveled for a moment at how long her hair was when it wasn't pulled back into its usual ponytail. He knew it was her by the way she stood, and when she glanced back, he could make out the outlines of a smile on her face.

They didn't say anything, just sat next to each other in the dark. When he looked into her eyes, he saw the stars reflected in them, and Corso felt that there was no other place in the universe he would rather be than in the darkness with his captain.

Stockholm Syndrome- Blink-182

The Captain woke up one night shaking hard, sweat covering her body and terror in her eyes. Corso was the first one to get into her room after she sat up screaming bloody murder, and he was the only one who saw her in a state of blind panic.

After everyone calmed down and were assured that Nola wasn't being stabbed to death, they all left to get some sleep. Everyone except Courso. He stood outside her door long after everyone else had left and listened to her cry. Finally, he knocked on the door and when she didn't answer, he peeked in and saw her holding her knees to her chest, eyes red.

Without saying a word, he crawled onto the bed, wrapped his arms around her, and hummed an old lullaby until she fell asleep in his arms. He tried to ignore how badly he wanted to stay with her when he tucked her in and crept back to his bunk.

Wouldn't It Be Nice- The Beach Boys

They were laying on their bed, staring up at the ceiling, holding each other's hand as they were lost in contemplation. "So," Nola said, "when this is all over, where'd you want to end up?"

"Well," Corso said contemplatively, "I still remember that ranch on Dantooine. I really liked the pictures I saw… I mean," he turned to look at her, "we wouldn't have to give up the ship or anything; I just think that if we have… that is, if we start a family…"

Nola turned her head to look at him with a grin. "You don't want to raise a family in space. Don't worry, babe. Neither do I."

They grinned at each other and then looked back up at the ceiling. "Someday," she said before they both fell asleep.

End of the World- Skeeter Davis

Sometimes when Nola watched Corso, she wondered how long it would last. So many others had left her before. Her parents, her friends, past lovers, even a few pets. Now she had started a bad habit of wondering how long a good thing would last before it disappeared before her eyes.

The other things had made her sad when they died or left, but she got over it. But when she thought of Corso leaving, never to see him again, she felt like someone was reaching into her chest and was squeezing her heart until it burst, and she had to run over to him and wrap her arms around him as tight as she could. He understood. He never had to say anything, just hold her tight and let her know he was there.

Cell Block Tango- Chicago Movie Soundtrack

She swung her blaster across his face, reveling in the grunt of pain she heard coming from him. "So, Darmas… tell me. How much did you enjoy using me like you did?"

He spat out some blood onto the floor and looked up at her, eyes of sad regret. "You were the first one to make me regret it."

"Liar," Nola said coldly. She put the gun to his forehead and began to pull the trigger.

Corso grabbed her hand and turned her face to look at him. They stared at each other for a few moments, silently communicating with their eyes.

Finally she sighed and lowered the gun. "We'll send you to prison. Consider yourself lucky."

An hour later, as they were carting him away, Nola rested her head on his shoulder, taking a deep breath while he put an arm around her shoulder and kissed her forehead. "I'm real proud of you, Captain," he said softly.

"Yeah," Nola sighed. She turned and leaned against him, letting him support her. She glanced up at him, a mischievous grin on her face. "Y'know, gotta say that the only thing I'm mad about is him backstabbing me. You're better." He blushed furiously when she began whispering about how much he made her scream and curl her toes.

* * *

><p>As always, please review if you liked it, and if you didn't constructive criticism is also appreciated.<p> 


End file.
